wardenofthewestfandomcom-20200215-history
Merridy Dolorin
Merridy Dolorin, also known as Merridy Rhindal, is a main character in Flagrante Delicto. She is known for being the Princess of Chattel, younger sister of the King and Crown Prince, and second in line to the throne. She is also the wife of Dommiel Rhindal and the cousin of Jupiter Dolorin. She is 5'7 and weighs 58kg. She is 17-21 years old, born on 9th Septimus, 594. Background Merridy was the only daughter and last child of the previous King. Her mother died in childbirth with her, which led to her oldest brother Farlan to take on a sort of parental protective role, and made her other brother Chalix learn to despise her. Without a maternal figure in her life, during her childhood Merridy was a bit of a tomboy, until at the age of seven when she was handed into the care of a governess. The royal family of Lukreyna visited under peace terms and proposed an engagement between their Crown Prince, who was twenty-six years old, and Merridy, who was twelve. The fourteen-year age as well as Chalix's convincing made the King say no, which somewhat offended the Lukreynans, especially as the King later agreed to betroth the Princess to seventeen-year-old Dommiel Rhindal. Over the next few years, Merridy learned to become a proper lady. Overshadowed by flamboyant Farlan and violent-tempered Chalix, she became a meek and reserved girl, although if angered she had the tendency to use her wit. When Merridy was twelve, her father saw fit to betrothe her to Dommiel Rhindal, who was five years her senior. As Merridy blossomed into a young woman, Dommiel's disinterest became curiosity, and that curiosity became desire. The death of Merridy's father was a harsh blow to her. She attempted to convince Farlan to call off her betrothal to Dommiel, who she neither liked nor trusted, however as Dommiel was one of Farlan's closest friends this was out of the question. Over the next three years, Merridy learned to suffer in silence, keeping her opinions to herself and accepting the fact that while she was a Princess, she was nothing but an ornament in the eyes of her brothers. Appearance Merridy is what could be called exotically beautiful. She has long, light caramel brown hair and intense green eyes, a family trait. Merridy has a heart-shaped face, wide eyes and full lips. She is slender but has curves in the right places, and overall has a pleasing figure. Personality Merridy is fairly reserved and mild in the public eye, maintaining the image of the perfect little Princess that she was raised to be. However, there are times when she will speak out of turn or object to something, which does not often end well for her. Merridy has a sharp tongue and a quick wit, however she does not often use them. In essence, she hides behind the facade of being a china doll with nothing of interest to say. Merridy often feels that she is suffocating, suppressed by how she doesn't choose the course of her life, yet she is also resigned to the fact that there is nothing she can do to change it. Ambitions Unlike the rest of her family, Merridy has no desire for the throne. In fact, she doesn't quite know what she wants, but she just desires the opportunity to be able to choose for herself. Used to men dominating her life, Merridy would just like to have a say and not be judged for being a woman. Strengths Perhaps Merridy's strongest asset is her intelligence. She is sharp-minded and observes much, although she does not alway comment on it. Merridy is wise enough also to hide this intelligence and feign ignorance, therefore not being suspected. She is a quick thinker and a clever speaker when given the chance. She is also capable of being very charming when she wants to be. Weaknesses Merridy is and always will be dominated by the men in her life. Once this was her brothers, but when she marries Dommiel, she is very aware that she is essentially owned by him. She is both physically and in the manner of the power scheme, unable to gain the upper hand against a man. Sometimes her sharp tongue can escape her and she may say or do something without thinking of the consequences, before retreating back into her shell. Habits Merridy will often bite at her lip or play with her hands when she is nervous. When she is plotting she has a tendency to twirl strands of her hair around her fingers. If she is plotting someone's death, she has a rather amusing habit of wearing black. Relationships 'Family' 'Farlan Dolorin (587)' Merridy's oldest brother and probably the only family member left, aside from her sons, that she truly loves. Farlan has a soft spot for his baby sister, which Merridy will often use to her advantage. She cares deeply about her oldest brother and is disgusted that people would try and kill him in order to gain the throne that Farlan never asked for. He is one of the few people who actually treats Merridy with respect, like she is an actual person rather than just a trinket. Merridy fears what may happen to her if Farlan is murdered. 'Chalix Dolorin (591)' Merridy's other brother, who despises Merridy for the death of their mother. He is misogynistic and will constantly jeer at her and push her around, trying to prove himself her better. When Chalix is angry, he will often take it out on Merridy, hitting or otherwise lashing out at her. He views her with disdain, thinking she is worth nothing to their family. Likewise, Merridy hates Chalix, although she may pretend otherwise. 'Jupiter Dolorin (592)' Merridy's cousin. The two got along in their childhood, but now Jupiter possesses a similar view to Chalix, that Merridy is nothing more than a possession they can sell off to gain something. He undermines her constantly and although he does not physically lash out, he will often demean her with words an leave her questioning herself. 'Hyperion Rhindal (612)' Merridy's oldest son, born when she was eighteen. She cried when she first saw him, for he had his father's blue eyes instead of her family green ones, and was the very image of Dommiel. Hyperion was the cause of emotional turmoil and a power play between Merridy and Dommiel. He hated that Merridy was able to love and give attention to their son, but could not bring herself to do the same for him. Merridy is determined that Hyperion will not turn out like his father. 'Darius Rhindal (614)' Merridy's second son, born when she was twenty. Darius is a sickly child when he is born, and is not expected to live. Merridy was distraught and this was the only time where Dommiel was kind to her and comforted her without having an ulterior motive. However, he manages to pull through and although it is clear he will never be a strong boy, Merridy has great hopes for him. She loves him dearly perhaps because he is weak, and also because he looks like her. 'Nyraxon Rhindal (615)' Merridy's youngest son, born when she was twenty-one. Nyraxon was born soon before Dommiel's death, and indeed was only a few months old when his father died. Ironically, he is the most like Dommiel in terms of personality, also possessing his blond hair and blue eyes. 'Friends' 'Arilyn Rhindal (595)' A childhood friend and confidante of Merridy's, who later becomes her lady-in-waiting. Arilyn is like the sister that Merridy never had, and she loves her as she would a member of her own family. As another woman, Arilyn is the first person Merridy will come to with sibling or marriage issues, knowing that Arilyn experiences similar problems. 'Love Interests' 'Dommiel Rhindal (589)' Merridy's betrothed, later her husband. Dommiel has desired Merridy for some time, just as much as he desires power and the throne. He constantly makes suggestive comments or attempts to touch her when he thinks no one is watching. Merridy despises him, even after their marriage. Dommiel is at times cruel towards Merridy, separating her from her children if she feels that she isn't paying him enough attention. He is often eager to bed her, much to her disgust. Dommiel has no qualms about treating his wife in a negative manner, because he views her a his property. He will often rape and sometimes strike her if she speaks back. However, Dommiel is pleased with his wife's beauty and the fact that she bears him sons, a fact she views as a failure to defy him on her part. When Dommiel contemplates killing Farlan, Merridy gies his opponent a poisoned sword during a duel, the wounds inflicted upon Dommiel eventually killing him.